


Static

by hansel



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansel/pseuds/hansel
Summary: Corteo wishes Angelo would have said something.





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a dumb thing i wrote because i have lots of corteo/angelo feelings.

Corteo remembers when words were unnecessary. He and Angelo, they had a way of communicating without needing to use their voices, but now… now, he wishes he could say he understood him at all.

It’s been on his mind all day—his relationship with Angelo, what it is. What _is_ it, anymore? He wishes he had some kind of an answer. What he does know, is that it his chest felt tight when he heard those familiar words Angelo told Nero.

_Starting today, I’ll be your brother._

He’s still unsure what to make of it all. What to make of his feelings on the matter, even. Is he feeling hurt? Well, obviously, but it’s something else too. Sadness? Or could it be…

They’re all assembled together in a room, Nero sitting at the desk and Angelo, as dutifully as always, by his side. They’re talking about something serious (when isn't it?) from the looks of it, but Corteo is barely paying any attention. He carefully glances over, paying close attention to those two.

It’s almost like some sort of strange reflection of what could have been, if things had all gone differently. Angelo may be close to Nero for morbid reasons, but looking at them now, they look like… _friends_. At the very least, two people who trust one another. Their eyes meet at various times and it’s as if they’re speaking through those gazes. Through movement, subtle gestures. It’s like how he and Angelo used to be, that form of communication.

He feels a lump in his throat and realizes how deep in thought he was getting. He abruptly stands up and exits the room, not looking back. He feels uneasy, because he knew.

This feeling was jealousy.

 

* * *

 

Angelo throws down a wad of bills onto the bed as quietly as ever. He says nothing, prompting Corteo to.

“What is this?”

Angelo picks up the suitcase, walking away from the bed now. “You wanted to go to college, didn’t you?” And then he says the words Corteo wanted to hear the least, but he could tell was coming,

“Stay out of my life from now on.”

Corteo doesn’t even change his expression much. He’s angry and boy, does it _hurt_ , but he’s exhausted. Still, he grabs onto the money, full of sudden raging emotions, full of illogical thoughts—he was ready to throw it at his “best friend”, but he halted all movement, feeling something inside him stop. With his hand shaking he loosens his grip and lets the money fall to the ground.

“Angelo,” he mutters quietly, as if a whisper. “It’s not too late for you either. We can leave town—go somewhere else.”

Angelo looked ready to walk away before, but he stops in between the doorway, though still not looking back.

“This whole revenge idea was crazy to begin with,” Corteo’s voice got shakier. He couldn’t tell if he was relieved Angelo wasn’t turning around or not—knowing him though, his expression was unchanging. “I’m being serious. Let’s just leave, together!”

The room went quiet. Angelo still doesn’t move, but he could have sworn he heard him make a soft sigh. He knew it was stupid to say all of this, especially having heard Angelo said his sole reason for _living_ was revenge, but Corteo couldn’t just give up. Especially not now, when he felt he could lose Angelo forever.

He had waited for Angelo to say something, anything, make any type of movement to break this uncomfortable silence—and that did come. Just not in the way he wanted it to.

Angelo began stepping away from the room again. He was going to leave. He was leaving him. Memories flashed of their times together before everything went to hell. He thought about those days they’d spend hours together and… and Angelo’s smile. A smile he’s being longing to see again, but knows it wouldn’t happen. Not with how things are.

He takes a deep gulp and moves forward, stopping Angelo with his hand against the other’s shoulder. Angelo wouldn’t turn around, so Corteo makes him, and when he does, he presses himself against the other. Their lips touch and connect—Corteo keeps his quivering eyes shut tight as he feels the other’s cold lips. It’s surreal and he’s not even sure why he’s doing this right now, but he doesn’t want it to end. He doesn’t want things between them to end.

But it does end, and Angelo doesn’t move as he pulls away from him, ending their short, chaste kiss.

Corteo's eyes become fixated on the floor. He can't, he doesn't want to look even as Angelo turns around and walks away, just like that. He makes a deep gulp as he thinks about what to do now. He sure the hell wasn’t going to just leave and go to college like Angelo wanted him to—he had plans of his own.

He takes one last glance at the money on the bed-but it was only that; a completely brief look before he turns away. At least he got to say some things to Angelo like he wanted to, but…

He wishes Angelo would have said something. Anything.

 


End file.
